


like daylight

by EvancexLizzie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvancexLizzie/pseuds/EvancexLizzie
Summary: Wakatoshi inhales Kiyoomi’s scent. He smells like fresh detergent and tangerine, and the more distant, lingering perfume of hand sanitizer.He smells like home.“I’m back.” Kiyoomi mumbles to Wakatoshi’s ear.“Welcome home.”
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	like daylight

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day im late this fic is just huh smth i guess? 
> 
> there's no plot
> 
> thanks to iggy as usual for beta-reading this ilysm

When he hears the sound of the front door shutting and steps reaching their bedroom, Wakatoshi hums to himself. He keeps working, his eyes set on the computer in front of him and his fingers typing actively on the keyboard while eavesdropping on every sound his boyfriend makes in the corridor. He’s guided by the rumbling of fabrics and the soft  _ dums dums _ of his feet walking on the parquet for a while until everything becomes silent once again. 

He hears the sound of the faucet opening. Water pours for a long minute then it is followed by the sound of the shower starting, loud in the otherwise quiet flat, and the bathroom door shuts. 

Wakatoshi manages to type a whole page of notes before the shower stops running. A few minutes of silence follow, then the sound of soft steps on the parquet return, coming closer and closer this time; and it’s not long before the sounds stop just behind him. 

A touch, fingers tenderly gripping his right shoulder from behind while his chair is being pulled back. 

_ Oh _ . So it is one of those days.

Without a word, Wakatoshi removes his hands from the keyboard just in time to have his boyfriend’s big form slip between him and the desk, expertly passing his left leg over his thighs and immediately sitting on his lap, face to face. 

He doesn’t have time to see his boyfriend’s face though, as Kiyoomi hooks his chin on his left shoulder, bringing their chests together. Wakatoshi can perfectly feel the toned muscles through the thin white fabric of his tee-shirt, as well as the half-wet curls brushing against his ear, sending a nice shiver through his spine. Strong, refined arms wrap around his neck, and Wakatoshi answers by immediately positioning his left hand on Sakusa’s lower back, the gesture so natural that it can only be the product of habit. 

He starts drawing imaginary, soothing circles through the fabric.

Wakatoshi inhales Kiyoomi’s scent. He smells like fresh detergent and tangerine, and the more distant, lingering perfume of hand sanitizer. 

He smells like home. 

“I’m back.” Kiyoomi mumbles to Wakatoshi’s ear.

“Welcome home.”

They stay like this for a few minutes, eyes closed and enveloped in the welcoming warmth of each other. Then, Wakatoshi’s eyelids flutter and his gaze falls upon the open document that is just waiting for him to be properly finished. 

After making sure Kiyoomi is still solidly clinging onto him, he reluctantly loosens his arms and grabs the wooden desk to draw himself nearer. Then, he casually resumes his work, Kiyoomi’s comfortably held between him and the furniture.

After a time, he feels Kiyoomi’s breath on his shoulder slow down, the strength of his hold loosening a bit in consequence. Wakatoshi shakes his head slightly in disbelief at his current situation: he’s trying to finish some important work while his boyfriend is falling asleep on his shoulder, draped around him like a small koala, except he is a 194-centimeter tall professional volleyball player. 

Wakatoshi takes a minute to caress his lower back again. He gets a satisfied hum in answer that makes his lips twitch upwards softly. 

“You should go lie down.”

He hears a low grumble, something that very much sounds like a refusal and Wakatoshi doesn’t insist any further, instead resuming his work for the second time. Their bedroom is once again filled with the sounds of his fingers tapping on the keyboard and soft snores coming from his boyfriend’s sleepy form. Whenever he has to stop to think about his next words, Wakatoshi instinctively puts his hand on Kiyoomi’s back again and absentmindedly caresses him through the fabric.

Around twenty minutes later, he feels the body leaning against him shift a little, a low, sleepy sound coming from Kiyoomi’s mouth. Wakatoshi’s thighs are starting to feel numb from carrying down that much weight for all this time -and he thanks his athletic background for being able to do so in the first place-, but he doesn’t make any movement that might indicate his discomfort. If anything, he wraps his arm around Kiyoomi’s waist to reposition him more comfortably against his chest.

His boyfriend purrs in response, rubs his nose against his shoulder, straightens a little only to turn his head to the other side, right cheek coming to rest against his shoulder as he makes himself comfortable against Wakatoshi’s neck.

“I presume today’s training was particularly exhausting?” Wakatoshi asks gently, his hand running up his back and coming to rest on the opposite hitter’s neck. 

Sakusa hums, a little more audible this time. Wakatoshi nods in response. Over the years, he’s mastered the “ _ socially exhausted Sakusa Kiyoomi _ ” dialect. 

“I see. Do you want me to cancel the reservation for tonight?” He feels the huge body shift a little against him. “I can cook dinner for us.”

The overgrown koala shakes his head against his t-shirt. The weight on his shoulder dissipates seconds after and Kiyoomi leans back, keeping himself steady with his arms still strongly wrapped around Wakatoshi’s neck. Their eyes meet for less than a second and Wakatoshi opens his mouth, ready to ask another question. 

He doesn’t get the time to do so as strong, soft lips press against his.

He immediately melts into the kiss, closing his eyes, and takes the time to appreciate the strawberry flavor from Kiyoomi’s new lip balm as his tongue trails over the flesh. He hums happily into the kiss, breaking away first only to search for the wet, heated contact again.

Kiyoomi’s kiss isn’t gentle. He’s ardent and  _ needy.  _ His tongue invades Wakatoshi’s mouth and renders him dizzy with desire. He tilts his head to the right to allow their kiss to deepen, consumes everything Kiyoomi’s giving him while the hand that was resting on Kiyoomi’s neck moves towards his hair, gripping some strands tightly. The other hand leaves the keyboard to come rest at the small of his back, swiftly making its way under his tee-shirt, finding the skin warm from the hot shower and soft to the touch.

Kiyoomi trembles under the careful yet invading caress and he moves his hands away from the back of his neck to land on his shoulders. The fingers immediately grip the fabric and try to pull it off the skin. Wakatoshi doesn’t get the message, too turned-on to think about anything but the feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue ardently lapping the inside of his mouth. Who could have believed this man was sleeping only minutes ago?

Kiyoomi’s hands forfeit their mission and trail down Wakatoshi’s shirt until they grip the hem of his tee-shirt. They lift it enough to reveal his bare torso, the fabric trapped between them, and his fingers immediately start roaming over the firm and nicely toned chest of the ex-volleyball player. He’s still incredibly ripped and Kiyoomi couldn’t be happier about that. 

As if that gesture wasn’t enough to show his intentions, Kiyoomieagerly rubs his pelvis between Wakatoshi’s thighs, revealing his growing hardness and the fact he isn’t wearing  _ anything _ under his sweatpants.

The sensation of the half-erected dick humping against him through the layers of fabrics sends a jolt of electricity directly to Wakatoshi’s own cock. The hand resting on Kiyoomi’s navel presses him further against himself, bringing their hips closer until Kiyoomi’s hard-on brushes against Wakatoshi’s hardening bulge through their pants. 

A low, sinful whimper escapes from Kiyoomi’s lips as he breaks their steamy exchange to release an exquisite breath. 

Wakatoshi opens his eyes a little and the sight he’s gifted with is borderline  _ obscene _ . 

Kiyoomi’s eyelids are fluttering. His mouth, all crimson and puffy from being devoured is lavishly opened. A rosy blush spreads from his cheeks until it reaches his ears, a few strands of raven hair partially hiding his dark, watery eyes that are staring directly into his, wanton and lascivious.

They’re begging him to just break him, sully his body, and unravel his mind until he can think of nothing but the feeling of Wakatoshi inside him. Everything about his debauched attitude and shameless moans screams for the moment he’ll finally sit full and satiated. 

Wakatoshi’s mouth dives in but avoids Kiyoomi’s mouth, aiming for his neck instead. He laps, bites, and kisses the skin, feeling it quiver under his ministration. His lips roam along the jawline until they reach his right ear, breathing against it. 

“So, I take it the training didn’t exhaust you enough?” His voice sounds low and dangerously close, and Kiyoomi only moans in return. “I’m gonna have to take care of that.” 

Kiyoomi whimpers. “Gnh- Please… I just  _ need _ you.”

Wakatoshi smiles against the skin, nibbling gently at it. He feels a rush of adoration and excitation pouring through his body. He wonders if Kiyoomi spent the day at training thinking about getting railed into oblivion by his boyfriend, or if the sudden need came just from their warm, sleepy hug.

He sets himself a reminder to ask about it afterward while his hands come to squeeze Kiyoomi’s ass and hold him tightly. He gives him just enough time to grip around his shoulders again before he lifts them both from the chair, and carries Kyoomi’s straight to their bed on the other side of the room.

It seems he’ll have to call to cancel that reservation after all. For now, his mind can’t think of anything but the thought of Kiyoomi’s well-fucked body under his, all pliant and needy, screaming his name.

A perfect way of celebrating Valentine’s day, if you ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, comments and kudos always appreciated !!
> 
> take care everyone, see you in....... 10 days


End file.
